


Day Off

by Berix



Category: Naruto
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Friendship, Gen, One Shot, Team as Family, Timeline What Timeline
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-25
Updated: 2020-09-25
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:16:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26643610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Berix/pseuds/Berix
Summary: Sasuke returns to Konoha for the Kage Summit, and spends the day with his team. Shenanigans ensue.
Relationships: Haruno Sakura & Uchiha Sasuke & Uzumaki Naruto
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10
Collections: r/NarutoFanfiction Gift Exchange





	Day Off

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BlueStarOfTheSouth](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueStarOfTheSouth/gifts).



“Today is the day, yeah?” Naruto murmured to his teammate and friend Sakura, as they stood on the walls of Konohagakure.

She nodded. “It’s been one year since we last saw him. The only reason he’s coming back is for the Summit, and, y’know, you.”

Naruto raised an eyebrow. “You think he cares about my succession? Besides, it’s still in the talks, nothing is set.” He paused for a moment. “Hold on, I think I feel him.”

Naruto stood completely still for a moment, eyes closed, before reopening them, his irises changed to a toad’s. “Yep, he’s about ten minutes that way. Wait, no, he felt me. About ten seconds now?”

And indeed, ten seconds later, Sasuke’s cloaked figure leapt out of the trees and onto the main road. His figure was mostly covered by a long black cloak, but his hair had grown several inches since Sakura and Naruto had last seen him.

“Yo, Sasuke!” Naruto yelled down to his teammate, as he and Sakure hopped off the wall to land in front of Sasuke. The boys exchanged a fistbump, and Sakura gave Sasuke a hug.

“How have you been, Sasuke?” Sakura asked after they pulled apart.

“My travels have been quiet. It’s good for me, I think, to not have… so much going on.”

“I’m glad,” Sakura said, at the same time as Naruto exclaimed, “That’s good!”

Sasuke gave a small smile at the pair. “So, what’s today’s agenda?”

As if on cue, Kakashi appeared in a swirl of leaves, cloak flaring dramatically. “Sasuke, I’m glad you asked! Today, you’ll all be training! Now, I can already hear Naruto shouting about how he doesn’t need to train, but he’s wrong!”

“Oy!”

“So, meet me at training ground seventeen in… oh, ten seconds?”

And with that, Kakashi disappeared in another swirl, leaving Team 7 standing around.

After a moment, Naruto spoke. “I hope he doesn’t expect me to enter my Tailed Beast state inside the village to race him there.”

“Eh, he was late to so many training sessions when we were genin, it would be hypocritical to call us out if we took a bit longer to get there.” Sakura began to leisurely walk toward the training ground. “So, Sasuke. Tell us about your travels!”

**-]l[-**

“Alright, that’s enough!”

Kakashi called an end to the day’s training, eyes crinkling as his three former students collapsed to the ground in relief.

“How the hell did you manage to tire out Naruto?” asked Sasuke, sitting against a tree. “A three day war _barely_ tired him out, and yet somehow you’re able to do the same in three hours?”

Kakashi turned to Sasuke. “Jōnin-sensei secret, Sasuke. Now, you guys are free the rest of the day, so that you can stand around and look pretty for the Kage tomorrow. Get some rest, eat some food, and don’t do anything I wouldn’t!”

“He says, as if there’s _anything_ that he hasn’t done,” Sasuke grumbled, watching the Rokudaime Hokage leave the training ground.

“Maybe that’s the point?” Sakura suggested, pushing herself to a sitting position. “Giving us free reign to goof off. Besides, I’m sure there are some things he hasn’t done.”

A groan sounded to her left, and Naruto mumbled something. Sakura grinned. “What was that, Naruto?”

“I said,” the blonde interrupted himself with a coughing fit. “He’s just outlawing everything Gai has ever done… like having fun, learning the Eight Gates, or preaching the Power of Youth!”

A shudder passed through the team at Naruto’s words, and Sasuke grunted, “That’s fine with me, two of _Them_ are enough. Anyways, we have the afternoon free. Any ideas?”

“Uh, go prank the old Kages?”

Sakura chuckled. “Are you trying to keep Kakashi from giving you the hat? ‘Cause making Onoki-sama destroy Konoha is a good way to do that.”

“If he gets a heart attack, it’s Naruto’s fault, and we were never there,” Sasuke muttered, turning to Sakura. “Agreed?”

Ignoring Naruto’s outburst at this, Sakura nodded solemnly back at Sasuke. “Agreed.”

“Traitors, the both of you,” Naruto groused. “It was bad enough when Sasuke left, but now you’re joining his side, Sakura? I’m wounded. Feels like you shoved a hand through my heart, in fact,”

He sprung to his feet and turned away from his teammates affecting sadness, his shoulders shaking.

“Shut up. If that didn’t kill you, then I doubt Particle Release could do any better. Also, stop faking. You’re _really_ bad at it.”

Naruto burst out laughing, and his, as he turned to his teammates, a grin planted on his face. “Alright then. Let’s get to it!”

Sakura climbed to her feet, offering Sasuke a hand. “What’s the plan then, Naruto?”

“Well,” Naruto trailed off, grinning. “First, we need ramen.”

**-]l[-**

“And by ‘need ramen,’ you really mean that you’re too hungry to plan right now,” Sakura teased, gathering the last of her noodles on her chopsticks.

“Hey!” Naruto objected. “It’s good ramen!”

From where she stood in the kitchen, Ayame let out a cheerful laugh.

Sasuke grumbled, placing his empty bowl down next to Naruto’s stack of bowls. “Next time I’m picking the restaurant.”

“Next time?” Naruto turned to glance at his teammate. “I thought you would head back out right after the Summit.”

“As if Kakashi would let me. No, I’ll be staying in Konoha for another week or two before heading out again.”

“That’s wonderful!” Sakura remarked. “We’ll have to alternate meals, then.”

“Sounds like a plan!” Naruto exclaimed. “Now… I found a couple of my dad’s old kunai, and while I might not use my Tailed Beast state just to race Kakashi, I sure as hell will use it to prank Onoki and Ay… assuming Kurama is okay with that.”

Naruto paused a moment, before smiling. Wonderful! And if we combine my speed with Sasuke’s ocular powers, it’ll be even more authentic!”

“I’ll bring the camera, then,” said Sakura, rising with her team.

**-]l[-**

Shikamaru finished his move, when an explosion shook the porch. Across from him, his dad startled. They both glanced into the air, seeing the Tsuchikage doing his very damnedest to kill Naruto, but any fear was removed by Naruto’s practically incandescent smile as he dodged, blocked, and… _teleported_ Onoki’s shots.

“Troublesome,” muttered Shikamaru, relaxing while his Dad looked back to the board. “And to think, I’m going to end up working for him.”

“Could be worse, Shika,” his dad, Shikaku replied. “You could be working for Hatake-san. At least Naruto isn’t late to every meeting.”

“Would let me nap at least.”

**-]l[-**

“And please, Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura,” Kakashi let out an aggrieved sigh at the trio. “Never again prank Tsuchikage-sama, or Raikage-sama by pretending to be my sensei. Now go, and don’t blow anything else up.”

With Kakashi’s dressing down finished, the trio stepped out of the Hokage’s office in sync, before dashing off toward the Hokage Rock. Within a minute, the three had run up the mountain and taken seats on the head of Kakashi’s visage.

“That was really fun, guys,” Naruto exclaimed, stretching out. “Thanks for helping me out with the pranks!”

Beside him, Sasuke grumbled. “We’re teammates now, or so you keep telling me.”

“So you finally admit it?” Sakura pulled the two boys close. “Only took six years for us to work together willingly”

Naruto and Sasuke shared a glance before breaking out into smiles—a massive grin for Naruto, and a satisfied smirk for Sasuke. Then, Naruto grabbed Sasuke, and dragged the three into a hug.

“Team Seven is finally together!”

**-]l[-**

**Author's Note:**

> When my guideline is "I mostly just want to see people have good relationships, family or otherwise," and it takes me two months to write this... apparently I've never experienced friendship. Or, maybe, I just have trouble coming up with plots.
> 
> In terms of the thing I actually wrote... I've written worse, and there are parts of the dialogue that I *really* like, but overall it just feels like it wasn't something I put enough time or passion into. That said, I hope it satisfies, for anyone who reads it.


End file.
